Don't You Dare
by Rissa Havoc
Summary: After 2 and a half years of not seeing him, Naruto and Sakura and found eyes locked with the one that walked away from him. Locked in a moment that seems to last forever. NaruSakuSasu..indirectly


_**Don't You Dare**_

_Summary: After 2 and a half years of not seeing him, Naruto and Sakura and found eyes locked with the one that walked away from him. Locked in a moment that seems to last forever. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never have never will..damn_

* * *

Don't you dare stand in front of me with those cold eyes of yours, don't you dare make me feel that same feeling from long ago. That feeling of heartbreak and sadness, and most importantly love. I don't want to love you, not at all, but as you stand there before me looking at me with those eyes, I can't help but to do it, whisper out your name with that same tenderness.

"Sasuke-kun," The world around me, it stops, and I can't help it, I look to my side and I see the one person that did come back, after he left for this so called power. I hope you know that I now feel safer around him, much more safer than you have ever made me feel.

Then suddenly that memory comes back to me, from years before, me and you standing there on the roof, watching him train. "I want to thank you for saving me Sasuke," my foolish 12 year old self says, not even looking at you. I felt my heart break when I first didn't get a response from you, and then your sigh came and looked up.

"Hn, it wasn't me who saved you," that is all that you uttered, and that left me rather confused. _If it wasn't you_, I ask my self in confusion, and look over at the hyperactive brat beside me.

"No it had to have been you," I say back to you out loud with a little laugh, but at that I see that you shake your head. "But it couldn't have been...not Naruto."

"It was," you say back to me, in that same cold tone that you happen to use with everyone and anyone that seems to cross your path. But then again I watched as you looked down at the ground in a total and complete sadness. In that moment I felt my heart bleed even more for you, but then again I saw him in a new light.

* * *

Don't you dare look at her, with those eyes, like she was the one who betrayed you. You were the one who did all of the betraying you bastard. I feel that anger rise in me, and then it falls in me as I look over to her and that shocked look in her eyes. The way she said your name, my heart it breaks, even after those years she still holds that same admiration for you. Inside me all I can do is laugh a bit.

I remeber back to those years ago, at how she was content with being weak and always behind you. Never once did it occur to her that she was strong, but when you weren't looking she was ready and willing to fight. Never once did she ever cover up her true strength, when you were gone or knocked out. She was never a sniveling fool around me, but you she would always fall to pieces and hide behind you.

Now that thought makes me feel better, Sakura she showed me things that she would never dream of showing you Sasuke. I have finally gotten you beat on something. You dare to look down at us, like we were the ones that held you back, but in all actuallity you held yourself back, along with us.

* * *

Don't you dare, look at me, with those eyes, with one saying that "we are strong without you" and another set saying that "we fell apart without you". It won't have any effect on me at all, for all I have to do is kill him, that blue eyed fool, and I will have the power and strength that I long so hungerily for. Don't you dare make me feel guilt for my decision, because you tried that once before, and you failed. Although you never knew why you failed, it was the fact that I made all of you stronger and me, I still stood there with the same skills, and my quest for vengance still not fullfilled.

Don't you dare, look at me, with those eyes, because behind this cold stare that I wear, in this moment, I feel a heavy guilt that will never disapate.

* * *

"Sakura-chan," I ask, as we return to the village, surprisingly unscathed and I turn to her with sad eyes, and she turns to me with tears in hers. I can't help but bite at my lip at that sight and I open my mouth to speak about everything that had happened with him. Although for some reason, the only words that can come out of my mouth and yours at the same time were three very simple words.

"Don't you dare."

For some reason with that, we nod at the guards at the gate, and enter the village, some how with new understanding of him and each other.


End file.
